Coisas Que o Amor Pode Fazer
by Uchiha Mandy Lua
Summary: Está é uma história de como os titulares da Seigaku tentam fazer o casal mais fofo do anime ficar junto.[Sakuno&Ryoma]
1. O Plano

Oi pessoal.

Estou aqui com a minha primeira fic de Tennis No Ohjisama. Eu não assisti o anime inteiro, eu só fui até o episodio que lançou no Animax, mas como sou fã do casal Ryoma e Sakuno resolvi fazer uma fic deles. Ah e o nome da fic não tenho certeza se vai combinar com a fic, foi o primeiro titulo que me veio a cabeça.

Disclamer: Tennis No Ohjisama não me pertence, se não por qual motivo eu estaria fazendo fic do anime? Não baka para isso.

Espero que gostem da fic: Coisas Que O Amor Pode Fazer.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 – O Plano**

Sakuno Ryusaki é uma garota que estuda no colégio da Seigaku, ela é um pouco popular por ser neta de uma professora, é uma menina alegre, porém tímida, guarda uma paixão por Ryoma Echizen, apesar de que todos já a perceberam menos o próprio.

Ryoma, que a trata com um pouco de frieza, ele é bonito, novo, é um titular da Seigaku, não gosta muito de conversar, mais adora se mostrar no tênis. Ele geralmente é frio com ela, na verdade não a entende, mas também não faz muita questão de entendê-la.

A escola Seigaku estava em uma viagem, ficariam no litoral por 2 meses, nesse tempo os amigos do casal tentariam os juntar, mesmo que Echizen não o quisesse. Resolveram então deixar os dois sozinhos, trancados no quarto, isso não seria fácil, mas fariam.

Titulares da seigaku, os três amigos do Ryoma e Tomoka estavam juntos para planejar:

**Eiji –** Por que tem que ser no quarto gente? Lá eles só vão pensar em arrumar um jeito de fugir, isso é bem típico do baixinho, não vai fazer nada.

**Momo –** Eiji que tem razão, agente tem que arrumar um jeito de deixar os dois sozinhos, só que livres ou num lugar mais a vontade.

**Fuji –** Que tal de noite na parte que usam para o laser? Agente prepara um jantar, marcamos com os dois e depois agente pode deixar aberto os outros locais, como na parte de fontes termais, eles podem até tomar um banho – disse ele com inocência.

**Hório –** Banho?

**Tomoka –** Vocês não acham que estão exagerando um pouco?

**Eiji – **Não, seria ótimo para os dois se conhecerem e até ia rolar um clima legal.

**Fuji –** Concordo plenamente, e eles podiam aproveitar e já acelerar bastante a relação deles.

**Oishi –** Oh! Vocês dois são muito pervertidos, eles são só duas crianças, só tem 14 anos, ou nem isso.

**Momo –** Isso mesmo, e também eles não teriam coragem para tanto.

**Eiji –** Isso são detalhes.

Kawamura – Por que vocês não ficam só com o jantar mesmo? Ou é claro preparam tudo para o banho, mas são eles que decidiram isso.

**Tomoka –** Você tem razão, agora agente tem que marcar um dia que ninguém desconfie.

**Momo –** Isso tem que ser uma noite bem especial.

**Tomoka –** Me lembrei, é aniversario da Sakuno daqui duas semanas.

**Eiji –** Mas ai daria mais trabalho ainda, porque você acha que a professora Sumire não ia querer passar o aniversario com sua neta?

**Tomoka –** Não, agente convence a professora a fazer outra coisa, alguém finge se machucar para distrai-lá ou finge estar doente.

**Eiji –** Então ta bom, ai agente finge que nós preparamos um jantar para o aniversario da bonequinha.

**Momo –** Claro, e fazemos o Ryoma levar um presente para ela.

**Eiji – **Perfeito

**Fuji – **Mas que presente será? Uma roupa, uma langeri? Um anel? Uma jóia?

**Eiji – **Pode ser tudo, principalmente a segunda idéia.

**Oishi - **Dá para os dois deixarem de ser pervertidos, eles são novos.

**Momo – **Isso mesmo.

**Eiji – **Que nada, quanto mais novos melhor

**Oishi – **EIJI!

**Eiji – **Que foi? Os dois devem aprender sobre a vida, e o melhor é sendo juntos, sem contar que ia ajudar a facilitar muito para o lado do Ochibi ele é muito lento.

**Momo – **Hehe, é melhor você para por enquanto com essas idéias, porque isso tenho certeza que não acontece, você mesmo disse o Ryoma é muito lento, em outras palavras não chegaria neste pensamento.

**Eiji – **Isso é verdade, a bonequinha esta com muito azar mesmo.

**Ryoma – **Por quê?

**Sakuno – **Eu estou?

**Todos (menos os dois) – **O QUE FAZEM AQUI?

**Eiji – **Vocês chegaram à muito tempo?

**Sakuno – **Não acabamos de chegar, só escutamos que o Ryoma é lento e que eu tenho azar

**Ryoma – **Agente veio aqui porque a professora Ryusaki ta chamando todo mundo, porque esta na hora do jantar

**Momo – **Atah!

**Eiji – **Ufa!

**Ryoma – **Mas vocês não responderam por que a Sakuno ta com azar.

**Eiji – **E nem vamos responder, afinal, os intrometidos são vocês, agora vamos jantar.

**Ryoma – **Ta bom.

Então o grupo foi jantar Ryoma e Sakuno ainda estavam curiosos para saber o que eles estavam falando deles, mas resolveram não comentar. Depois do jantar o mesmo grupo que estava conversando antes, se juntou, mas dessa vez ficou alguém de guarda para o casal intrometido não se aproximar.

**Eiji – **Então vamos montar a festa para os dois.

**Tomoka – **Quem vai preparar a comida?

**Eiji – **Todos nós, cada um prepara algo ou compra algo, ok?

**Todos – **Sim

**Eiji – **Então temos agora que falar com a professora Sumire para a preparação.

**Tezuka(até ele estava nessa): **Por que vocês não contam a verdade para ela?

**Kaoru – **é ela tem que saber, provavelmente ela pode colaborar com a idéia.

**Eiji – **Até que vocês tem razão, vamos então falar com ela

**Momo – **Mas quem vai falar com ela?

**Oishi – **Os principais cupidos.

**Eiji – **Como assim?

**Fuji – **Isso mesmo, você e o Momoshiro.

**Eiji e Momoshiro – **POR QUE AGENTE?

**Tezuka – **Não é obvio?

**Kaoru – **Vocês que começaram com essa idéia.

**Oishi – **E vocês que vão falar com a professora.

**Kawamura – **Por que a Tomoka não vai junto? Afinal ela é a melhor amiga da Sakuno e saberia explicar direito a história

**Eiji – **Isso, vai primeiro a Tomoka sozinha

**Tomoka –** Nem pensar, você e o Momo vão comigo, se não nada feito.

**Tezuka – **Então boa sorte para os três.

**Momo – **Espera ai, eu ainda não disse se aceitava.

**Eiji – **Nem eu.

**Tezuka – **Mas eu to dizendo que vocês aceitaram, ou querem dar algumas voltas na quadra, eu diria umas 100.

**Momo – **Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo.

**Eiji – **Isso mesmo, vamos Tomoka – fala isso e os três saem a procura da professora Sumire.

**Tezuka – **Isso sempre funciona.

**Inoui – **Claro, eles são fracos.

**Fuji – **Agora vamos descansar amanhã agente continua.

**Kawamura – **Sim.

Então todos se retiraram para os dormitórios, mas enquanto isso Momo, Eiji e Tomoka tinham ido atrás da professora Sumire:

**Sumire – **O que vocês querem?

**Eiji – **Agente?

**Sumire – **Sim, Kikumaru, vocês, já que foram vocês que vieram até mim.

**Tomoka – **Agente veio falar sobre a Sakuno e o Ryoma.

**Sumire – **A sobre isso, vocês querem que os ajude em algum plano, acertei?

**Momo – **Isso mesmo professora.

**Sumire – **Podem falar que os ajudarei.

**Eiji – Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Sensei¹.**

**Momo – **é que no aniversario da Sakuno, agente pensou em planejar um jantar romântico para os dois.

**Sumire – **Entendo, mas para que precisa de nossa ajuda.

**Tomoka – **Para ajudar a preparar a festa.

**Sumire – **Só isso? Então deixem por minha conta, mas porque vocês não fingem que é uma festa surpresa e avisam para o Ryoma?

**Eiji – **Essa é uma boa idéia. Agente vai ver com o resto do pessoal, depois agente vai falar com o baixinho

**Sumire – **Então esta bem, deixem que eu arrumo as coisas para o jantar e vocês só se virem quanto aos dois, esta bem?

**Eiji – **Sim professora Ryusaki e muito obrigado, mais uma vez

**Sumire – **Não precisa agradecer, eu também quero a felicidade dos dois.

**Momo – **Então já vamos dormir.

**Tomoka –** Tchau.

**Sumire –** Tchau.

Os quartos eram divididos por série e não por sexo, ou seja os meninos e meninas dormiam no mesmo dormitório, e a única coisa que diferenciavam era as salas, Ryoma e Sakuno eram da mesma sala e coincidência ou não, o casal dormia em camas perto uma da outra, ou seja, dava para conversar entre si:

**Sakuno – **O que será que eles estão planejando Ryoma?

**Ryoma – **Não sei, mas acho que boa coisa não é.

**Sakuno – **Eu estou com bom pressentimento, mas não sei, tomara que não estejam planejando nada de errado.

**Ryoma – **Tomará mesmo, agora vamos dormir que já esta tarde.

**Sakuno – **Tudo bem, boa noite.

**Ryoma – **Boa noite para você também.

Os dois depois de tanto tempo amigos, começaram uma relação um pouco mais amigável, não era como antes, mas não era de se conversar sempre, afinal o Echizen ainda estava frio com ela. Sakuno mantinha seu amor por o garoto ainda maior, principalmente pela relação dos dois, mas ansiava por algo maior, não só simples amizade.

Pela manhã, teve uma reunião entre o grupo de cupidos e decidiram tudinho. O tempo passou rápido, e já era a véspera do aniversario da Sakuno, resolveram que essa seria a hora de conversar com o Ryoma, eles já haviam comprado o presente, e planejado tudo, o Ryoma levaria Sakuno para festa e como não achariam ninguém receberiam um telefonema para começar a festa sem eles, quando na verdade todos estarão vendo tudo de camarote. O plano era perfeito, então foram executar a primeira parte, convencer o Ryoma:

**Ryoma -** O que vocês querem?

**Eiji –** Conversar com você.

**Ryoma –** Esse é o problema, vocês estão me assustando, geralmente sempre acontece quando vem os dois juntos falar comigo.

**Momo –** Baixinho você não confia na gente?

**Ryoma –** Não.

**Eiji –** Acho bom confiar.

**Momo –** Amanhã é aniversario da Sakuno.

**Ryoma –** Eu sei, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

**Eiji –** É que estamos preparando uma festa surpresa para ela, e alguém tem que a distrair.

**Ryoma –** E ainda não to entendo o porquê de eu estar nessa história.

**Eiji –** Deixa de ser **baka²** Ochibi, nós queremos que você a distraia.

**Ryoma –** Por que eu?

**Momo –** Por que você é a pessoa mais indicada para isso e nem adianta ir reclamando, porque já esta decidido e você irá levar a Sakuno para lá.

**Eiji –** Isso, você foi escolhido numa democracia, amanhã você levará a bonequinha para passear depois para festa.

**Ryoma –** Pelo que vi não tenho escolha, então tudo bem eu levo, mas o que eu falo?

**Eiji –** Convida ela para um passeio logo pela manhã.

**Momo –** Ah! E o presente estará na entrada da festa viu?

**Ryoma –** Onde será?

**Eiji –** No salão de festas.

**Ryoma –** Horas que tem que estar lá?

**Momo –** Umas 18 horas.

**Ryoma –** Está bem, eu estarei lá com ela.

**Eiji –** Beleza, agora pense em um lugar para levá-la, enquanto agente começará os preparativos para festa – ao dizer isso ele e o Momoshiro se retiram, sem ao menos deixar o mais novo responder.

**Ryoma –** Onde vou leva-la? Tem que ser um lugar especial, afinal é seu aniversario, acho que vou leva-la no parque de diversões, depois para almoçar e depois um cinema, então é melhor eu falar logo com ela.

Sakuno estava na piscina conversando com a Tomoka:

**Sakuno –** Você lembra que dia é amanhã?

**Tomoka –** Claro, como poderia esquecer, é o dia que agente completa um mês aqui.

**Sakuno -** _ela(Sakuno) estava desapontada_ - Claro é sim, faz um mês que já estamos aqui.

**Tomoka –** Tem alguma coisa a mais? – falou tristemente por não poder falar a verdade – Olhe não é o Ryoma?

**Sakuno –** É sim, esta vindo na nossa direção.

**Ryoma –** Oi meninas, Sakuno posso com você rapidinho?

**Sakuno –** Claro.

**Tomoka –** Percebi que to sobrando, vou dar um mergulho.

**Ryoma –** _"finalmente ela se tocou que incomoda, milagre"_ – Então Sakuno... – _"Como eu vou dizer..."._

**Sakuno –** Sim, pode dizer Ryoma-kun.

**Ryoma –** Você quer dar um passeio amanhã comigo?

**Sakuno um pouco corada –** _"ele quer sair comigo mesmo?"_ – Amanhã?

**Ryoma também corado –** _"ela fica linda corada, mas o que eu estou pensando?"_ – Sim, é que amanhã não terá treino, achei que talvez você poderia dar um passeio comigo – falou ele agora alem de corado, meio sem jeito.

**Sakuno –** _"não acredito que irei sair com o Ryoma"_ – Claro, então a que horas nos encontramos? – diz ela bem alegre.

**Ryoma –** Logo na hora que acordamos, umas 8 horas da manhã.

**Sakuno –** Está bem. Aonde iremos?

**Ryoma –** Surpresa, mas acho que vocês gostará.

**Sakuno –** _"Onde será que ele irá me levar, ein? Espero que seja num lugar bom"_ Então esta bem.

**Ryoma –** Agora tenho que ir, **mata ne³**!

**Sakura – Mata!³**

Em outro lugar do alojamento, mais precisamente no quarto do 10º ano, estavam todos planejando o jantar dos dois, Eiji e Momoshiro entram:

**Eiji –** Primeira fase do plano concluída – nesse instante entra Tomoka.

**Tomoka –** Segunda também completa, o Ryoma já pediu e ela já aceitou.

**Momo –** Beleza, agora quem será o espião do encontro.

**Eiji –** Inoui.

**Inoui –** Por que eu?

**Eiji –** Porque você é craque em espiar.

**Inoui –** Isso é verdade.

**Fuji –** E anotar tudo direitinho.

**Inoui –** Quer que eu também tire foto? – disse irônico.

**Eiji –** De preferência.

**Inoui -** ¬¬

**Momo –** Vamos ligar para aquela repórter que é fã do Ryoma, aposto que ela adorará cobrir o primeiro encontro do Príncipe do Tênis.

**Eiji –** Verdade, ela também pode filmar, se rolar algum beijo.

**Momo –** Verdade, vou ligar para ela – falando isso, ele deu um breve telefonema – Ela topou.

**Eiji –** Que bom.

**

* * *

**

**¹Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Sensei -** Muito obrigado, Professora.

²**Baka – **Idiota.

³**Mata ne/Mata – **Até mais, até.

* * *

Então ai esta o primeiro capitulo, próximo capitulo: O Primeiro Encontro.

**Eiji –** Que tipo de nome de capitulo é esse. Quem lhe garante que eles ainda não tiveram um primeiro encontro?

**Mandy(eu) –** A mesma pessoa que me garante que você pode apanhar por reclamar do nome do próximo capitulo.

Ryoma – E quem é essa pessoa.

**Mandy –** A mesma que esta afim de colocar outra pessoa como par da Sakuno, se você Echizen continuar dando uma de intrometido.

**Sakuno –** Não faz isso não Mandy, eu gosto dele, não posso fazer nada se ele e o eiji se intrometem em tudo.

**Mandy –** Tudo bem Sakuno-chan, pela sua inteligência eu não irei fazer isso.

**Eiji e Ryoma –** Mas agente não é intrometido.

**Mandy –** São sim.

**Tezuka –** Eu aconselho vocês a não discutirem com a autora.

**Eiji e Ryoma –** Por que.

**Tezuka –** Porque é ela que esta escrevendo a fic, então ela pode me fazer, fazer vocês darem 1000 voltas em todo o estúdio onde esta acontecendo a fic.

**Eiji e Ryoma –** Gomen Nasai(me desculpe) Mandy-chan.

**Mandy –** Assim que eu gosto, domo Tezuka-buchou.

**Tezuka –** Iee.(de nada)

**Ryoma –** Mas como o Eiji disse esse não foi nosso primeiro encontro, eu e a Sakuno, já estamos namorando até.

**Mandy –** MAS NESSA FIC SERÁ O PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO DE VOCÊS, NÃO DEU PARA ENTENDER ISSO RYOMA???

**Ryoma – **Hai, deu muito bem a entender.

**Mandy –** Que bom. Realmente não sei o que a sakuno viu em você, você é muito lento, mas acho que TODOS os personagens principais são.

**Sakuno –** Eu vi nele o fato dele ser lindo, forte..._meia hora depois_ o melhor jogador.

**Mandy –** Já esta bom né Sakuno?

**Sakuno –** Hai, gomen.

**Ryoma –** Arigato meu amor. Aishiteru.

Sakuno: Aishiterumo.

Mandy: Chega por hoje né, daqui a pouco essa conversa fica maior que a fic.

Eiji: Sim e agora agente tem que descansar um pouco para atuar no próximo capitulo, certo querida autora?

Mandy: Sim, puxa-saco. Até mais.

**Todos(TNO ou POT):** Mata ne.

**Mandy:** Até o próximo capitulo, espero que tenham gostado desse.

**Beijos**

**Mandy**


	2. O Primeiro Encontro

Oi pessoal, hoje estou aqui com mais um capitulo dessa fic. Espero que vocês gostem, o próximo capitulo já está pronto, então em breve colocarei aqui.

* * *

**Capitulo 2 – O Primeiro Encontro**

Eles conversaram e planejaram, o dia voou. Já era de manhã, hora de saírem, os dois estavam prontos e se colocaram a caminhar para o parque, atrás deles estavam os dois espiões Inoui e Shigo. Chegaram ao parque:

**Ryoma:** Onde você quer ir primeiro?

**Sakuno:** Não sei, que tal na roda gigante?

**Ryoma: **Claro, porque não.

Lá se foram os dois para a fila, logo subiram.

**Sakuno: **Aqui é tão bonito – fala ela deslumbrada.

**Ryoma: Hai.** – "M_ais não tanto como você, o que estou pensando?_" – com o pensamento ele cora.

**Sakuno:** Ryoma... – chama ela com um pouquinho de vergonha.

**Ryoma: **Sim?

**Sakuno: **Esse brinquedo é divertido, mas após ele, podemos ir no... no... no... – ela cora um pouco e trava.

**Ryoma: **No?

**Sakuno: **No túnel do amor... – pergunta muito corada.

**Ryoma: **Claro, porque não? – ao responder ele também cora "_vai ser muito bom, de novo, porque será que estou pensando tanta besteira?_".

**Sakuno: **Vamos então – falou assim que a Roda Gigante havia descido.

**Ryoma:** Claro.

Então lá se foram os dois para o Túnel do Amor, entraram rapidamente, pois não havia quase fila, lá era muito belo, cheio de corações, vermelho, rosa, cupidos, um conto de fadas, (n/a: eu nunca fui, mas imagino como seja, então dê um desconto) Sakuno ficou encantada, Ryoma estava mais encantado com ela do que com qualquer outra coisa, pensava ele "_como o seu sorriso está vibrante, ela esta cada vez mais linda, mais o que será que é essa sensação que estou sentido agora? Será que estou ficando louco, só sentia esse divertimento no tênis, mas com ela esse sentimento é mais forte ainda, realmente ela é muito especial_" – de repente foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela bela voz da garota ao seu lado:

**Sakuno: **Ryoma, Ryoma, você esta me ouvindo?

**Ryoma: **Ah! Gomen Sakuno, eu estava distraído, mas o que foi?

**Sakuno: **Só estava comentando sobre como aqui é bonito, não é?

**Ryoma: **É. – falou com frieza, para qualquer um que visse a cena veria que ele não estava gostando nada do brinquedo, inclusive a Sakuno.

**Sakuno: **É – disse completamente desanimada por a pequena afirmação que o príncipe do tênis havia feito e pensou: "_por que será que ele me chamou? Está na cara que ele não esta gostando nem mesmo um pouco, minha presença é um verdadeiro tédio mesmo"_ após pensar nisso a menina teve vontade de chorar, mas não o fez porque achou que ela ia parecer mais estúpida ainda.

**Ryoma: **"_É melhor eu falar sobre alguma coisa, se não o resto do dia vai ser um tédio, mesmo com ela aqui do meu lado_" – Já está no fim do brinquedo, não é?

**Sakuno: **Acho que sim.

Enfim acabou aquele longo passeio pelo túnel, que no começo parecia deslumbrante, mas depois ficou realmente insuportável. Após este brinquedo eles foram a outros, mas o silencio ainda reinava entre ambos. Até que Sakuno viu um maravilhoso ursinho de pelúcia (n/a: porque na maioria das fics serem a mocinha acha um ursinho lindo em uma das barraquinhas de jogo e o mocinho sempre tenta pegar?), era prova de tiro ao alvo, o Ryoma percebeu o que a garota queria (n/a: milagre), então resolveu tentar ganhá-lo para dar de presente para ela.

**Sakuno:** Ryoma não precisa.

**Ryoma: **Você não quer?

**Sakuno: **Hai. Mas não precisa, depois eu compro um para mim.

**Ryoma: **Claro que não, eu vou ganha-lo para você! – falando isso foi até a barraca e ganhou o ursinho para menina de tranças, aquele que a menina tanto queria e ofereceu a ela – Aqui está para você!

**Sakuno: **Domo Arigato Gozaimasu Ryoma-kun.

**Ryoma: **Vamos almoçar agora, depois quer ir ao cinema?

**Sakuno: **Claro – disse um pouco mais animada.

Então foram almoçar os dois, eles estavam conversando um pouquinho mais, só que nada tão interessante, só que o Ryoma começou a falar de tênis e a Sakuno já começou a achar um tédio (n/a: o Ryoma é um baka, ele esta num encontro e fala de tênis, que divertido que ele é?), chegou à hora da sessão do cinema e o filma só para alegrar (ironia) a Sakuno era sobre tênis, ou seja, não ajudou em nada para melhorar o astral entre os dois. O filme acabou pelas 16 horas, ou seja, o Ryoma resolveu jogar tênis (n/a: eu qualquer hora mato o Ryoma), Sakuno não queria, mas não teve coragem de dizer a verdade, então ele alugou duas raquetes e começaram a jogar, Sakuno tinha aprendido um pouco desde a ultima vez que haviam jogado, mas ainda assim estava péssima como tenista na visão de Ryoma. Este mais uma vez reclamou das mesmas coisas deixando ela frustrada, ela já estava cansada de ouvir sobre tênis, ele já havia passado dos limites, mas isso ele não tinha percebido, por isso continuou a falar, chegou ao ponto limite a paciência da jovem Ryuzaki.

**Sakuno:** Ryoma vamos falar de outro assunto?

**Ryoma:** Por quê? Cansou de escutar o porquê você é tão ruim no tênis? – ele falou sem querer, não queria magoá-la, mas acabou a magoando muito.

Sakuno saiu correndo, Ryoma havia há humilhado, ela não agüentou mais ficar ali, ele não havia nem sequer notado com suas palavras e á fez sofrer demais, era seu aniversario e ele só ficava quieto ou se não o assunto era tênis, ele amava tênis, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ela o amava, mas sabia que com uma coisa não poderia competir e muito menos ganhar, com o amor dele pelo tênis. Ele nunca a enxergaria, a não ser para falar mal do seu tênis, "_só quem é boa no tênis poderia satisfazê-lo, a Anm é a menina perfeita para ele, eu não, talvez se e ela estivesse por perto ele não a namorava? Afinal nunca vou servir para o príncipe do tênis, seria melhor ela estar no meu lugar, foi uma burrice eu ter me apaixonado por ele, é isso que eu sou uma burra, baka, incompetente, nunca poderia ter nada com Echizen Ryoma_" – pensou ela e voltou a chorar em uma praça perto dali.

Enquanto isso, na quadra estava Ryoma, muito arrependido do que havia falado para ela – "_não acredito que eu falei aquilo para ela, sou um baka. Quem gosta de falar sobre seus defeitos? Droga e hoje é o aniversário dela, vou pedir desculpas_" – pensou ele se retirando e indo procurá-la, no meio do caminho viu na vitrine da loja de doces uma linda caixa de bombons com o formato de coração, resolveu comprar para ela, como um pedido de desculpas, também do lado havia um belo cartão, bastante colorido, também em formato de coração escrito em um dos lados **Omedeto Gozaimasu**, Felicidades Nessa Data Especial, Te Adoro – "_Acho que vou comprar para ela também_" – comprou os dois, o presente e o cartão e escreveu no lado vazio do cartão, este ficou:

(lado que ele escreveu)

**_Gomen,_**

_**Por lhe magoar**_

_**Não é porque você não joga tênis**_

_**Igual a profissional**_

_**Que eu devo lhe julgar**_

_**Você jogando bem ou não**_

_**É especial para MIM**_

_**Principalmente neste dia**_

_**Que é tão especial para você**_

_**Espero que aceite minhas sinceras**_

_**DESCULPAS e**_

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO.**_

(o lado que já estava escrito ficou assim)

_**Omedeto Gozaimasu**_

_**Felicidades**_

_**Nesta data especial**_

_**TE ADORO**_

_**Doce Sakuno**_

_**De: Ryoma baka.**_

Ele a procurou, depois de mais algumas dezenas de passos, a avistou debaixo de uma grande árvore em uma bela praça, a observou de cabeça baixa, mesmo desse jeito, deu para ver as lagrimas que rolavam pela face tão bela da jovem, ele se aproximou aos poucos, mas esta nem percebeu tamanha a tristeza, na sua frente apareceu um presente, foi ai que ela se tocou que não estava sozinha, levantou a cabeça e viu o belo jovem que havia a magoado minutos atrás:

**Ryoma:** **Gomen**, não queria ter te magoado, falei coisas demais naquela hora e não reparei que você estava sofrendo com minhas duras palavras, quando percebi já era tarde demais – começa ele se ajoelhando na frente da jovem – queria que você me perdoasse, juro que não foi minha intenção, a única coisa que gostaria de fazer hoje, era te divertir, afinal hoje não é uma data qualquer. Me perdoa?

**Sakuno:** Tudo bem, agora já é passado mesmo, não é? – diz ela ainda com algumas lágrimas no rosto, ele então a abraçou, até que está parasse de chorar, o que não demorou tanto tempo.

**Ryoma:** Pegue o presente e veja o cartão.

**Sakuno:** Está bem – ela se solta, recebe o presente, abre o belo cartão e começa o ler, aos poucos um belo sorriso vai se abrindo em seu rosto, o sorriso milagroso que Ryoma queria tanto ver – Domo arigato gozaimasu, você foi a única pessoa que lembrou que hoje era meu aniversario.

**Ryoma:** Como eu poderia esquecer? Eu te trouxe por este motivo – "_Em breve ela terá outra grande surpresa, ah já são 18 horas, temos que ir para festa_" – Acho que o dia foi bom, mas não está na hora de aniversariante voltar para casa?

**Sakuno:** Acho que sim, então vamos? – falou alegremente, assim os dois seguiram para o alojamento.

**Ryoma:** Chegamos, será que você pode ir ao salão de festas comigo agora? Esqueci uma blusa lá, ontem quando estava ajudando.

**Sakuno:** Claro – falou já seguindo o caminho para lá, quando entra tem uma verdadeira surpresa, estava todo decorado, tinha uma mesa com um banquete preparado, uma mesa pequena com dois lugares com velas, alem disso a decoração estava perfeita, se completando com uma faixa escrita "**FELIZ ANIVERSARIO SAKUNO RYUZAKI**" – Obrigada Ryoma-kun.

**Ryoma: **De nada – observou agora que na entrada tinha os presentes, mas ninguém lá dentro "_os presentes, _**K'so**_ eles me enganaram, a festa é particular_" – Isso aqui é para você.

**Sakuno:** Domo Arigato Gozaimasu, amei.

E a noite foi rolando, eles jantaram, depois dançaram um pouco, fizeram outras coisas que no salão permitia (n/a: sem malicia), Sakuno estava amando tudo, Ryoma amando sua companhia, a festa durou até 22h.

**Sakuno:** Acho que por hoje já chega, não é?

**Ryoma:** Sim, vamos para o dormitório.

Então os dois seguiram para o dormitório, mas ainda as surpresas não tinham terminado para garota, ao entrarem no quarto ouviu-se gritarem "SURPRESA", mais uma pequena festa, foi uma verdadeira bagunça, mas tudo que era bom tinha que acabar e acabou, logo assim todos foram dormir, Sakuno muito feliz, pois este dia foi quase perfeito para garota.

No dia seguinte os dois acordaram mais tarde. Enquanto dormiam, os 'cupidos' estavam escutando o relatório do dia anterior:

**Sadaharu:** Eles chegaram ao parque as 8:37 da manhã. Andaram um pouco, Ryoma pergunta que brinquedo Sakuno quer ir primeiro, ela escolhe a Roda Gigante, ficaram na fila até as 8:55, depois entraram no brinquedo, o tempo deles no brinquedo foi de 15 minutos, pelo que vi mal conversaram, teve momentos que Ryoma corou. Ainda na Roda Gigante, Sakuno perguntou corada e o Echizen queria ir para o Túnel do Amor, este também corado aceitou. Os dois seguiram então o caminho, dentro do Túnel do Amor, ficaram em silencio, ele parecia deslumbrado com ela, mas esta não percebeu isso, fez alguns comentários positivos sobre o brinquedo, mas ele mal a escutou, isso a decepcionou. Saíram do brinquedo às 9:41, após isso eles foram... (...)... quando estavam olhando as barraquinhas, Sakuno avistou um ursinho na barraquinha de tiro ao alvo, depois de uma breve discussão, Ryoma conseguiu ganhar o ursinho para esta. Mais uma discussão se iniciou, mas essa rápido se encerrou, foram então almoçar, comeram em um restaurante estrangeiro que tinha ali por perto, pediram uma pizza de mussarela, ela pediu suco de morango e ele de uva, conversaram sobre (...), quando terminaram de falar isso, começaram a falar sobre tênis, muito interessante, porém não entendo porque Sakuno achou um tédio, assim que acabaram no restaurante, as 13:10, foram para o cinema ver o filme "Vida de Tenista", filme muito bom, Ryoma adorou, já Sakuno achou chato, saíram as 16 horas do cinema. Ryoma então convenceu Sakuno a irem jogar tênis, essa meio a contra gosto foi, alugaram uma raquete por 80 ienes a 30 minutos, para mim pegaram uma promoção, começaram a jogar e Ryoma não parava de falar do péssimo tênis de Sakuno, ela se magoou depois de um péssimo comentário dele, saiu correndo, Shigo foi atrás, no outro relatório a doce Sakuno correu até uma praça próximo e começou a chorar, já Ryoma se arrependeu do que disse e foi procura-la. No caminho ele passou por uma doceiria, comprou uma caixa de bombons e, forma de coração e um belo cartão de desculpas, entregou a ela, esta ficou feliz, já era 18:02 e os dois vieram para o alojamento, depois foi a festa e o resto vocês já sabem.

**Eiji:** Quer dizer que não rolou nenhum beijinho?

**Sadaharu:** Não.

**Eiji:** Como o Ochibi é lerdo.

**Tezuka:** Mas agora já chega, deixem eles se entenderem sozinhos, certo?

**Todos:** Sim, senhor.

Dias mais tarde as férias acabaram, a escola voltou, mas Sakuno e Ryoma haviam se tornado mais amigos, para não dizer mais íntimos(n/a: sem malicia) e essa amizade foi evoluindo, até que...

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Dicionário:**

**Hai – Sim.**

**Gomen nasai/Gomen: Me desculpa.**

**Omedeto Gozaimasu: Parabéns.**

**K'so – droga, entre outras coisas que agente diz quando algo dar errado e coisas do tipo(não posso falar na fic né)

* * *

**

_Este foi mais um capítulo, eu espero que tenham gostado. Próximo capitulo tem uma cena foi baseada em um fanart que vi em um clipe no you tube dos dois. Não tenho certeza do titulo, mas acho que será: Um desejo que faz o namoro surgir._

**Ryoma:** Nossa até que enfim escolheu um titulo para o próximo capitulo, faz 10 minutos que você estava pensando.

**Mandy(eu):** Gomen, mas é difícil pensar em um titulo, com aquele rolo que você fez no próximo capitulo.

**Ryoma:** Que rolo?

**Mandy:** Eu não posso contar, mas tem uma parte que da para ver claramente que você é amigo do Eiji e o Fuji.

**Ryoma:** Hã? Por quê?

**Mandy:** Porque você parece pervertido na cena.

**Ryoma:** Mas eu já disse que naquela cena foi sem querer.

**Mandy:** Pode enganar a todos, mas não engana a autora.

**Sakuno:** Mandy não fala assim dele, ele não é... perai ele é pervertido sim.

**Ryoma:** Até você Sakuno.

**Sakuno:** Eu não estou falando por essa cena e sim pelo fato que aconteceu ontem.

**Ryoma:** Aquilo foi por querer – olhar malicioso – mas não conta para ninguém.

**Mandy:** Conta vai Sakuno.

**Sakuno:** Não posso, o que ele fez foi vergonhoso, nem parece que tem a idade que tem.

**Mandy:** Nossa, agora desisto de saber. Ryoma pervertido.

**Ryoma:** Por que você implica tanto comigo?

**Mandy:** Porque adoro você e a sakuno, baixinho.

**Ryoma e Sakuno:** Arigato.

* * *

_Agora vamos responder a review:_

**Sakuno Ryuzaki – **Sim, postei, você que pediu né? Hehe... Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, e sobre o Fuji e o Eiji(eu escrevo os nomes que são mais fáceis de escrever, sou preguiçosa), achamos a má companhia do Ryoma, ele também é pervertido.

**Ryoma:** Para de me difamar por ai.

**Mandy: **Não.

**Ryoma:** Essa escritora tem o mesmo nome que a minha namorada, é só coincidência?

**Mandy: **Não, é porque ela é fã da sua namorada.

**Ryoma:** Que bom que ela gosta da Sakuno-chan.

**Mandy:** Ryoma, o que você esta fazendo aqui? A área de review é particular para a autora.

**Ryoma:** Mas é divertido te ajudar a responder.

**Mandy:** Tezuka põe o Ryoma para correr.

**Tezuka:** Ryoma 5 voltas em torno de TODO o estúdio.

**Ryoma:** Ta bom. Até o próximo capitulo.

**Mandy:** Tchau Ryoma-kun. Arigato Tezuka, você não quer se divertir comigo em outras coisas?

**Tezuka:** Claro por que não?

**Mandy:** Assim que eu gosto. Até o próximo capitulo, agora eu vi melhor e tenho que escrever mais um pouco nele e complementar algumas coisas.

**Todos:** Mata ne(até logo).

* * *

**Beijos**

**Mandy**


End file.
